What Rain Can Do To People
by Wiz In Training
Summary: And he regrets saying these words. Because in any second, he could slap him, curse him, or even shut him out of her life, hate him forever, then forget that he was even her brother.


This is my second one-shot. I just needed to write because **I CAN'T KEEP MY MIND OFF THIS.** Maybe someday.. Alex & Justin maybe OOC. (I just learned what OOC means last night) **This is also rushed.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, 'cause if I did, it wouldn't air on Disney Channel.

* * *

><p>"Ughh," Alex Russo whines as she runs down the alley.<p>

It's raining. And she doesn't have an umbrella or jacket. Only if she had watched the news before..

And then in her sight comes something. Ooh, it's a waiting shed. Finally.

Suddenly, someone grabs her by the hand. A hooded figure. (Oh wait, it would be hooded since it's raining)

In a flash, she's there. Kay. Wait a minute. How'd this happened?

While it took her forever to get there, he took her there within a flash effortlessly? Not fair.

She sits down, looking at the dude-random-guy-hooded-figure.

He takes off his hood **(A/N I'm not very good at English anymore.. sorry)**

She sees his eyes.

It's those _perfect, but haven't seen in a long time_ grey-green eyes.

It's _him. Him. HIM!_

"Justin?" she asks. "What are you doing here, Alex?" It took her a minute to answer.. "Mason.. Mason broke up with me.." she admits. Ooh. That's why she'd been so bad mood today. Better not pressure her. "What?" he says. He's both happy and sad at the same time, really. And he doesn't know why. She breaks down. Alex Russo. Alex Russo is CRYING. "Did I do something bad Justin?" she cries into his chest. She's _hugging _him. Isn't he the most luckiest person in the world right now?

"No, you didn't, Alex. He just wasn't for you," he answers, rubbing her back. "Don't cry for a boy, Alex," he added. "There's so many out there. Maybe he isn't worth it. Maybe he just wasn't _meant for you,_" she cried harder. "You can punch me,"

"Okay," she says in a sweet, innocent, child-like voice. "One," she hits him on his arm, not so hard really. "Two." "Three." "Four." "Five." and.. "Ten." she finishes.

She then leaned on Justin's shoulder. They watched as the raindrops fall hard.. moment of silence.

"Are we just gonna wait here?"

"I guess so.."

**...**

He swore he felt her shivering.

"You're cold," He says.

He puts his jacket around her, making her a bit warm. Now he's the one who's cold.

Never mind. Anything for her.

"Justin,"

"Yeah?"

"...Why'd you run away?" she asks, as if she was a child.

"I didn't run away, Alex.. I just.. I just needed to be alone."

"Why?"

"..."

"Does Dad and Mom know this?"

"..No."

"I'm leaving for college _**tomorrow**_.." He adds.

Her heart sank.

"I miss you." It was all that she could manage to say. Sure she'd teased her brother, torture him, but she loved him anyways..

As she said that, he knew it was time. Time to tell it. (He wasn't so sure of it)

"I've got something to tell you, Alex.."

"What?" She asks, looking into his eyes.

He takes a deep breath. (As if it was an easy thing to say)

"The reason why I ran away is because I knew, you would be hurt. I shouldn't have said that I was leaving for college tomorrow. I shouldn't have.. I shouldn't have.." He racked his brain for something to say; He doesn't know what to say.

"I shouldn't have _saved _you. And I shouldn't have fallen for you.." And he regrets saying these words. Because in any second, he could slap him, curse him, or even shut him out of her life, hate him forever, then forget that he was even her _brother._

Her face went blank.

"I'm sorry, Al-"

Without even thinking, she crashed her lips onto him. Everything was clear now. He ran away because it was too much for him; he'd fallen for her. It broke her heart to see Justin leave her for college; she'd fallen for him.

They broke apart, smiling. Smiling like an idiot.

"Now what?" She asks, remembering reality.

"I don't know.."

"Hey wait.. the rain's stopped now," She says. Now, what the hell are they gonna do?

"Let's go,"

And he was right. Mason was never the one for him. It was Justin.

And damn, all the rain just needed to stop was fate.

* * *

><p>Yay! Finally finished this story! I haven't been updating for months now, because of writer's block. But I've been writing on fictionpress! I am very sorry if this is confusing, because I can't get this off my mind AND I reaally need to study for my test lol. One morning, the rain woke me up, and I like cursed because I was having THE BEST SLEEP EVER, then I went to the kitchen to eat. So I was now eating Quaker and I watched the rain. So this just popped into my mind. then BAM!<p>

BTW my name on fictionpress is U Make Me Smile.. if you are interested.. my link to my stories is at my profile..

PS, my Mom's snoring REALLY LOUD right now. HELP ME.

Review! :)


End file.
